Shadows of Insanity
by yellow notepaper
Summary: As Ginny finds herself falling for someone who had never even crossed her mind, the mind of another is slowly deteriorating. The war is not far off, so how will Hermione and Ron find the time to fall for the other amongst all of the chaos? [hr.rw & dm.gw]
1. Chapter One

**Chapter 1 - Tout je Rêve d'est un Ami**

"So?" her mum pressed. "What will it be?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny said, confusedly staring at the shiny badge on her bed.

"Your gift!" her mother exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement. "For becoming a prefect! Percy got an owl, and Ron got a broom, so what are you going to have?"

"You mean it?" said Ginny, gaping at her. When her mom nodded, she squealed with happiness, hugging her mother around the middle, her heart rising in her throat.

"Well?" Molly said.

Ginny paused. There was something that she _did_ want – over everything else.

A friend.

Yes, she did have friends at school, but they weren't close like the trio was. She wanted someone she could talk to confidentially, to share secrets with and to

0

"I'll be in Flourish and Blotts – meet me at the Ice Cream parlor in a half an hour!

Ginny waved as her mother disappeared into the crowd, a flash of red standing out among the brown and blond heads.

She made her way into the cramped (and smelly) pet shop, where dozen of cages were shoved onto wooden shelves and benches. She made her way to the back of the shop where the baby owls were kept. She looked inside the cage and saw what looked like little fur balls practically bouncing with excitement when they saw Ginny peering in at them.

She reached inside and pulled out a small brown one, which purred like a motor when she stroked it.

"Hello, sweetie," Ginny cooed. "Would you like to come home with me?"

An odd, squealing noise came out of the tiny owl's beak, and Ginny took that as a yes. She made her way over to the counter, holding the owl and pulling galleons out of her cloak.

"Can I be of assistance, dearie?" said the old witch behind the counter, examining her closely through thick glasses.

"Yes," said Ginny. "I would like to purchase this owl."

The witch nodded slowly and held out a wrinkled, slightly shaking hand. "A beauty, she is. That'll be three galleons, but for 4 you get a cage and food."

Ginny handed her the gold coins and placed her new pet inside the silvery bars of the portable cage, gazing at it happily. She hooted ecstatically, hopping around in her new home.

Ginny looked at her watch and yelped, scrambling for her bags to meet her mother for ice cream. She ran down the cobblestone streets, one hand holding the owl cage and the other holding on to her hat to keep it from flying off.

"Ginny!" her mother called. "What took you so long?"

"Lost track of time," panted Ginny, clutching a stitch in her side.

"Oh! You got an owl!" said her mum, seeing her gift. "What is her name?"

"Aladra," said Ginny fondly, "And she's only 5 months old!"

"What a cute owl!" said Mrs. Weasley, holding it in her hand.

"Mum," said Ginny quickly, "I wouldn't do that if I were you – "

A dripping noise cut her off as Ginny looked at her mum, half apologetic, half laughing.

"She's not – er **– **_potty trained_," said Ginny weakly.

They both looked at each other for a second before they burst out laughing.

0

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed. "YOU GET BACK DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT – "

A loud explosion shook the walls as two identical red heads bounded down the stairs, looking ashamed and covered in soot and ash. Mrs. Weasley swelled like a bullfrog as she shouted at them. Ginny grinned. Music to her ears.

".....IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY! WHAT A FINE EXAMPLE TO SET FOR YOUR DAUGHTER, FRED! AND YOU, GEORGE – WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE TAUGHT YOUR SON TODAY? HOW TO MAKE THINGS _EXPLODE_?"

The twins winced as the walls shook again, this time not from chemical combination.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to calm down a bit, but was still liable to breathe fire. "You two," she hollered at them. "The garden needs de-gnoming again. Ginny, you can help them."

"Can we help?"

A male voice entered the room, spoken from a dark haired boy of 17. A red headed boy and brown haired girl followed him.

"Are you sure, Harry?" said Mrs. Weasley, looking uncertain. "It's not exactly the best job in the world."

Harry grinned, and Ginny tried to remember why she didn't like him anymore. "Anything Weasley is first class," he said, and Mrs. Weasley blushed redder than a tomato.

"All right, then," she said, giggling. "I'll make some mashed potatoes, and corn, and cabbage, and treacle tart..."

She bustled around, tapping things with her wand and muttering. Harry and Ginny followed Fred and George outside and began the set task. The air was soon thick with flying gnomes.

"Nice one, Ginny," said George. "But I bet I can get mine past that stump."

Harry laughed, throwing three or four gnomes at the same time. "You couldn't get it past that that tree!"

George waggled his eyebrows at them, making Ginny giggle. "Oh, you'd be surprised what I can do Mr. Potter," he said, grabbing a gnome and tossing it high into the air. It flew fifteen feet high, and fell down hard on the ground five feet away from where it started.

Harry sniggered.

"Pitiful."

0

A:N:There's my first chappie! Future happenings include more Draco/Ginny action – Ginny is saved from an unexpected visitor.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2 - Ils ont des enfants à l'âge dixneuf**

"Mum, where's my hat? I _know_ it was in my suitcase, I could swear it was – "

"GIVE ME MY PREFECT BADGE BACK, FRED! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"I'll have mine sunny-side up, dear – "

As it was September 1st, the day they were supposed to go to Kings Cross, it was the cue for chaos. Trunks and spare robes were thrown everywhere, and Mrs. Weasley was on the verge of insanity. Her hair was in disarray, and her face was red with fury as she dealt with lost items, clothing, and her children.

Needless to say, by the time they were all squished inside the tiny cars Mr. Weasley had rented from the Ministry of Magic, they were all very irritated and disgruntled. Ginny sat in the middle of Harry and Ron, which was quite annoying because Ron and Harry kept comparing Quidditch teams. Now Ginny loved Quidditch as much as the next witch or wizard, but it took about a half an hour to get to Kings Cross, and they didn't talk of anything else.

"It's got to be the Parokoffs," said Harry, pointing to 7 players dressed in green and red robes in his copy of Quidditch Through The Ages. "They flattened Transylvania in the finals."

"Nah, can't be, they look like Christmas trees," said Ron. "My bet goes with the Chudley Cannons – "

"Ron," said Harry, laughing. "They haven't won a game since last year."

"So?" said Ron.

"Ron, get a grip," said Fred from behind them. "The Cannons haven't been in the running for the World Cup since before you were born."

Meanwhile, Arthur Weasley and his wife were arguing about the typical subject – magic.

"If you'll just let me push this button – "

"Absolutely not, Arthur," said Molly Weasley firmly.

"But look, Molly! It's an invisibility booster, see? The Ministry improved it, so it won't be faulty or anything – "

"Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley warningly.

"Yes, dear."

Ginny smiled inwardly to herself.

She loved her family.

He hated his family.

Well, his mother. If he loved anyone, she would be the one he loved. If love existed.

He barely knew what love was. He was starting to think that true love was just a myth. He never had friends – not real friends. Just stupid lumps that laughed when he insulted people and protected him. He never had a real girlfriend, either. Well, not one that really loved him. He only got the ones that were just in it for his – erm - _abilities_.

Draco pounded against the dark walls angrily. Damn his father. Damn him for locking him up in this cell, torturing him every other hour when he refused to join the Death Eaters. Damn him for not even starving him properly, just giving him food (if you could call it food) once a day on a tiny plate too small for a baby. Damn him for chaining him to this dingy wall with iron links that were too heavy for him to lift.

Damn him to hell.

A:N:My next chapter (or the one after that) will have the promised Draco/Ginny action. (hint Draco saves Ginny from a forbidden enemy, leaving her confused and upset, and him bursting with questions.


	3. Chapter Three

"Oh… Draco!" A rich voice taunted from just outside of his cell. Draco glanced up, surprised, having not had any human contact for weeks-all the food was delivered by wary house elves.

"Draco," It repeated snidely, and he suddenly realized that it could be no one but his father.

"What do _you_ want?" He spluttered, wiping his parched lips with the back of his filthy hand, a new habit of his. Lucius slid open the cell doors noiselessly, mindlessly twirling the keys around and around on his spindly index finger, a malicious smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"Wouldn't want to be late, would we?" He sneered, pulling him out of the space by his shirt collar, grimy as it was. Lucius quickly let go as soon as the doors were shut, however; he didn't want to catch anything. "It's September the first-we've got to send you off to your lovely school! We wouldn't want anyone suspecting anything, now would we?" .

Draco spat at his so-called-father's undoubtedly just shined shoes (missing by a few inches), his own feet bare and callused by the endless hours of pacing around his stone and dirt-floored cage. Lucius snorted loudly and grabbed his son's shoulders, ruthlessly shoving him ahead. His wand promptly hovered above the small of Draco's back, mercilessly prodding until they reached his pathetic-excuse–for-a-son's room.

"Your things are already packed," He said, and Draco recognized the hatred dripping from his voice; he used it so often himself. "I suggest you clean up and get dressed…" Lucius exclaimed judgmentally, the light from the torches dancing cruelly in his cold eyes, which were settling upon Draco's attire; a ratty gray shirt and tattered plaid shorts. "You look like shit. And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Fuck you," He muttered after slamming the door in his father's grinning face. Once, he would have retorted with a clever insult, but after all that he had been through in the last year or so, he no longer possessed the physical strength nor energy to stand up to Lucius. As he undressed, being careful of his wounds, he gazed at his diminished figure in the cracked mirror hanging next to his antique armoire.

Usually very thin in the first place, but weighing in at 137 pounds at the cause of his muscles, he was now very sure that he had lost at least 20 pounds just in the last two months. He had suspected this all along; Lucius sent down only what rotting fruit he could smuggle without Narcissa noticing anything, Not that that old bat would know anything was wrong even if the house was burning down in front of her very eyes; what with all of the meds and alcohol she was taking lately.

But back to the matter at hand-getting dressed. He turned to his armoire and pulled open the top drawer, reaching and pulling out the first article of clothing he could lay his grimy hands on. His eyes were met with a horrible cream dress shirt-pleated up the front- but he decided to wear it all the same. Who really cared?

Fishing out a pair of tight-they used to be tight, at least-black pants and a pair of blue boxer-shorts, he piled them into his hands and walked slowly towards the open door of "his" bathroom.

He hadn't used it all summer, and the shower walls were becoming mildewed, the mirror clouded, the floor dirty. Every aspect of the room was gloomy-but gloomy suited him. He set the wrinkled clothes on the toilet seat-he didn't even want to fathom what might be in there-and slid open the rusted shower doors, stepping inside.

The cold, marble floor was slippery beneath his feet, despite the tough calluses and he had to grip the edges of the glass doors to gain his balance. Being careful not to step wrongly and maybe take a debilitating fall, he slowly turned up the warm water, letting it ripple around his skin lazily. The warmth felt so good on his aching bones, but the pulsating motion of the water stung the angry, red gashes that decorated his otherwise pale back Twenty minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom, all dirt successfully removed.

Making sure that nobody could see any sign of his gashes through the loosely fitting shirt, he wandered downstairs and into the cavernous dining room, where his father sat at the long oak table reading the newspaper. Sitting down at the opposite end, his mouth watered at the sight of his breakfast.

"It appears that Mrs. Zabini seems to have vanished without a trace," said Lucius in a bored sort of voice, crinkling the newspaper closed and turning back to his full plate of food.

Draco choked for a moment on his bacon. "Mrs. Zabini? As in Blaise's mother?"

"How many other Zabini's do you know?" snapped Lucius. "Anyways, it doesn't matter. She was merely there to provide an heir."

Draco clenched his fists together in hatred, but tried to concentrate on his meal, which was the best one he'd had for-well, he couldn't recall how long, seeing as he'd only had rotting fruit for the last three months.

"Draco."

Draco glanced up at his father and said nothing.

"It's 10:00," he drawled, pointing at the antique silver clock hanging on the wall near the library door. "We should get going if we want to make good time."

He nodded almost undetectably, and Lucius strode regally outside to the sleek, black car, Draco in tow.

"Are my crate and owl in the trunk?" he asked bitingly.

"Of course," said Lucius with a wry smirk and tapping his bony forehead with his pointer finger. "Malfoys never forget."

As they climbed into the convertible, Draco realized something he had forgotten.

"Father, can I go grab something?"

Lucius sighed impatiently. "If you must," he whispered irritably, looking down at his silver watch. "But make it quick." He added, enunciating every word through clenched teeth.

Draco sprinted inside and into the vast marble room, aiming his wand at the east wing where he slept. "Accio journal!"

A black leather-bound book flew into Draco's outstretched hand, and, hiding it in his robes, he hurried back to the car and busied himself by starting to read _999 Potions – A Beginners Guide_ as they began the journey to Kings Cross.

"Ginny!"

Ginny turned around and saw her mother staring at her with laughing eyes.

"Aren't you going to give your mother a kiss goodbye?" said Molly, trying to look like she was faking sadness.

Luckily, it worked and Ginny pretended to groan, but still put her trunk and owl cage down to run over to her mum and hug her.

"You'll write, right Mum?" she asked, her voice a bit muffled from the many cloths and cloaks layered on top of Molly's chest.

"Of course, dear," said Mrs. Weasley fondly, stroking Ginny's red curls. "Now you get going, or you'll miss the train."

Ginny sighed, but it was not just any old sigh. It was expressing sadness, (over leaving her family) fear, (of what the New Year would bring) and excitement (over going to Hogwarts, her second home). She gave her mum one last kiss on the cheek, grabbed her trunk and Aladra's cage, and sprinted off to the Hogwarts Express, which was now billowing clouds of white smoke from the tall stack in front.

Molly Weasley seized her handkerchief from inside her robes and blew her nose loudly. _I mustn't cry.... I must **not** cry…_

0

Ginny burst into Ron, and Hermione's compartment (she supposed it was Harry's also, maybe he was off in the bathroom or something), breathing heavily, her trunk swinging wildly behind her and Aladra's cage tucked tightly in her hand.

"Ginny!" gasped Hermione, half surprised at Ginny's sudden arrival, half relieved that she had made the train. "We were wondering when you would decide to join us."

"Oh. Well. I was a bit late," Ginny's cheeks burned red- she was quite embarrassed, not wanting them all to know why she was so late.

"It happens all the time, Hermione," said Ron with a mocking smile. "It's nothing new."

Sticking her tongue out at her oh-so-funny (or so he thought) brother, Ginny put her luggage with the trio's, and plopped down next to Hermione.

"So 'Mione, how was your summer?" Ginny inquired, yawning widely and leaning her head back on the velvety red head-rest.

"Oh, it was awesome! Africa was absolutely enthralling! And guess what?" She exclaimed, frazzled hair bursting out of its ponytail-holder from all of the excitement.

"What?" Ginny ask, giggling appropriately as the holder bounced off the fogged window and landed on top of Ron's head.

"I've been made Head Girl!" Hermione squealed, showing Ginny the shiny badge as Ron scowled and plucked the sizzling elastic out of his hair.

"That's great, Hermione!" Ginny cried joyfully, giving her friend a little hug. "Wow!"

"So what about you?" Hermione wondered after they had broken apart. "What happened to you this summer?"

"Well... Pretty much absolutely nothing! I can't recall anything even mildly out of the ordinary." Ginny assured her, grinning widely.

Ron closed his eyes and stretched, placing his arm around Hermione as the two girls chatted on and on about their summer-well, Hermione went on and on about Africa, at least.

"You know, this is pretty much a perfect moment." He interrupted a particularly gruesome detail about a pair of African spiders, smiling contentedly. His sister and girlfriend both nodded thoughtfully, light dancing about in their eyes.

Harry's hand stopped a few inches from the brass handle, Ron's words seared into his brain. _Perfect moment? _A burning sensation emanating from the very center of his stomach welled up into his throat, anger growing with every second.

"Well, I suppose we'd better be off to the prefects' compartment." Hermione suggested from within the small room, and Harry's hand made contact with the cool brass. He slowly turned the ornate handle, and slid open the glass door.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Ginny said excitedly, bounding over to wrap him up in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much!"

He felt his anger softly ebbing away as she gripped him firmly, rocking back and forth. At least someone appreciated him.

"We'll be back soon, Harry." Ron promised him as he hurriedly pinned the prefect badge on his new black robes.

"See you in a bit," Harry said brightly (and calmly, he hoped), watching with empty eyes as the trio disappeared around the corner.

Ron burst through the compartment door and skidded on the marble floor loudly. The Head Boy and Girl stopped speaking abruptly as they watched Ron struggle to straighten his robes.

"Ron!" cried Ginny, cheeks burning red yet again. "What are you doing?!"

"Sorry," Ron panted as he got up and straightened his robes. "I – er – got held up."

"Held up?" said Hermione sternly-in a manner that reminded everyone of Professor McGonagall. "Fine, Ron. Sit down."

Ron hastily sat next to his sister as Hermione and Malfoy – wait – WHAT?????

"What – when – why is _he_ Head Boy?" he yelped, pointing at the rather pale boy and sounding like he was referring to something nasty he had found on the bottom of his shoe.

"Since Dumbledore gave me the job, Weasley," Malfoy explained, sounding oddly subdued. The rest of the prefects looked to him in surprise. Malfoy not leaping at the chance to insult a Weasley? Unbelievable!

Even Ron looked shocked, but quickly recovered and crafted his startled look into a scornful sneer. "Why on earth would Dumbledore make _you_ Head Boy?" he snarled, taking a small step closer to the pair.

Malfoy smirked gently-almost apologetically. "Don't ask me, Weasley." Another sharp intake of breath from the crowd of prefects. "Now as I was saying, we will need to partner up for the patrols, so if you would just –"

"Hold on one minute there, Malfoy!" Ron said indignantly, poking Malfoy fiercely in the chest. "You won't be partnered with Hermione, I won't let you!"

"Calm down, Weasley," replied Malfoy smoothly. "You can be her partner; I'll be with someone else." He shrugged his shoulders coolly and directed his attention at the others. "Now, please partner up, everyone."

Ginny looked around frantically. Everyone was already partnered up, which meant she was left with –

"Malfoy?"

Ron's eyes bulged out of his head. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no. You will NOT be with Ginny, you will NOT be with Hermione, and you will – "

"It's either Granger or the littlest Weasley," He said simply, a little of the Draco he once knew reasserting itself in a cold stare. "Make your choice."

Ginny saw Ron look anxiously at Hermione, and then at her, and then at Hermione again… and she knew she had to make a sacrifice.

"I'll do it, Ron," she offered bravely, and the breath that she had been holding was let out promptly. "I can handle him, don't worry."

Ron gazed warily at her. "Are you sure?" When Ginny nodded, he smiled weakly at her and grasped Hermione's hand tightly. The pair stared at each other, silently flirting. Ginny groaned inwardly. She and Harry would probably have to move to different compartments now.

"Ok, has everyone got their schedules?" Malfoy called out to the other prefects.

A sea of swiveling heads met his gaze, and a tired sigh escaped his dry, cracking lips as he gingerly laid a stack of papers on the strong oak table. "Go crazy."

Suddenly, there was a huge mass of prefects rushing towards the table. Luckily, Ginny managed to get one early, and escaped as quickly as she could.

Striding quickly into her compartment, she told Harry, "We'd better get our stuff together."

Harry's eyes were void of expression as he replied, "Why?"

"I think Ron and Hermione need some, 'alone time'," Ginny smirked at him, making him blush slightly(or, that's how she interpreted the reddening of his cheeks). Harry groaned, but they laughed as they left the compartment, looking for an empty one that they could share.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry and Ginny turned around to see Seamus and Dean waving at him, grinning guiltily.

"Hey guys," said Harry, his mood and smile growing just a little bit happier.

"What's up?"

Their grins grew wider. "Neville just turned Trevor into a parrot!" Dean explained, with Seamus nodding along enthusiastically like one of those odd bobble-head dolls. As if proving his point, loud squawks promptly emitted from the room.

Harry looked at Ginny for a moment with pleading eyes. "Ginny – do you –"

"Go on then."

Harry shouted one last, "Thanks!" before he was dragged into the compartment by Dean and Seamus. Ginny stifled a giggle at the loud shouts that were now emanating throughout the corridor. Not wanting to be blamed for them, she hurried down the rest of the hallway, peering inside compartment after compartment after compartment…

Exhausted, Ginny wearily made her way to the last compartment, dragging her suitcase along behind her. All the compartments were either full, or its inhabitants were doing something – erm – _private_. Ginny shuddered as she remembered seeing Cho and Michael Corner snogging wildly a few compartments back.

Peering cautiously into the final room, she breathed a sigh of relief. It was completely empty!

Aladra hooted impatiently. "Shh, it's ok, girl," Ginny said in a soothing voice. "I've found us a place to sit."

And with that, she pulled her trunk into the room, put the owl cage on top of it, and, satisfied, she sat down on the left seat with a muffled flumping noise.

Trouble was, there was already someone sitting there.


	4. Chapter Four

A/n- The flashback takes place at the time of the other three chapters-the unitalicized scetion takes place in the future a little bit. Enjoy! (This one is written by charles!) Sorry, its kind of really short. :)

* * *

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermione grasped his wrist firmly, staring him straight in the eyes. Her lips were visibly trembling, tears threatening to spill out of her own eyes at any second. 

"Get the hell away from me!" Harry roared, tearing his arm out of her grasp and slamming his fist against the wall in anger. An extraordinarily large dent appeared where his knuckles had been but moments earlier.

"_Reparo_!" Hermione yelled, chest heaving with exertion and distress. The wall was still being magically replicated as Hermione turned her wand on Harry. "_Expell- Expelliarmus_!" she shouted, stumbling over her words, but still managing to make his wand fly out of his grasp. She caught it and clutched both wands to her heart.

Harry seemed to come to his senses. "Mione, come on! We're best friends…you can give me my wand…I swear I won't do anything!" he whispered, looking, tears welling up behind his smudged glasses, "I swear!" Harry broke down in tears; head in his hands, shoulders heaving up and down.

"No, Harry. I'm sorry, so sorry…I _can't_!" She said regretfully, afraid to move, eyes just a bit glassier than the moment before. Without warning, he lunged at her throat, narrowly missing as she flattened herself up against the stone wall of the common room. She stared at him, horrified. "Here's your damned wand, Harry!" she threw it across the room, and ran as fast as she could to the girls' dormitories. She slammed the door of her dorm; unable to stop the loud, anguished sobs that escaped her.

"Hermione, you all right?" Parvati asked groggily, sitting up her bed. Hermione shook her head, unable to speak, and Lavender and Parvati rose from their beds to comfort her.

"It's ok… Everything will be all right." Lavender cooed, rubbing Hermione's back soothingly.

"No! It won't!" She blurted, rising from the bed and wiping away her tears aggressively. "I don't know what's happening!"

"Want to tell us about it?"

"You wouldn't understand!" She ran from the room amidst confused, uncomprehending stares from her roommates. Stumbling across the hall, she ran frantically to Ginny's room. Thankfully, most of the sixth year girls were heavy sleepers, and did not hear Hermione pull up the loose floorboard underneath the bed in the corner.

A fragmented memory rose up from the depths of her secret place, causing a silent tear to roll down her already wet cheek.

* * *

_The lake was a deep, beautiful shade of purple, reflecting the gently sparkling stars in the twilight. They were sitting beneath a large willow tree, hand in hand, watching Harry absentmindedly skipping stones across the otherwise still water. Her head was resting on his shoulder, an unusual moment of calm between the three of them. _

_"Mione?" Ron murmured, as her hand slipped from his and her head slid into his lap._

_"Mmm..."_

_"I take it you're alive then." he returned amusedly. Hermione shifted again so that she was staring straight up at him, a small, contented smile apparent on her face. Ron began to toy with her hair, frizzy as it was, and his head slowly tipped back against the rough bark of the willow. While they were merely enjoying the wonderful evening, no one noticed Harry's quiet rage growing larger and larger._

_"There you are! Potter, Granger, Weasley- bed!" A voice rang out across the grounds, startling the trio. McGonagall was marching towards them, her lips thin with irritation._

_"All right, one second." they mumbled, irritated at being disturbed. _

_"No! Now!" She glared at them sternly and then turned to leave. She glanced over her shoulder, pursing her lips in frustration, "Well?"_

* * *

Hermione sighed. "Harry..." She whispered woefully, wishing everything was normal again-that they could just go back to that day. No use, though, it wouldn't be possible. Slowly, she replaced the loose board and crept back to her room. 

A/n- Hope you enjyed! plz review!


	5. Chapter Five

_Shadows of Insanity_ Chapter 4 - Une autre raison pour redouter des Potions 

"Ron, are you sure?" Hermione worriedly, playing with Ron's hands.

"Positive," said Ron, massaging her palms. "He's just going through a phase."

Unconvinced, Hermione let her hand rest in her lap. Ron, noticing this, kissed her softly on the lips. "It's nothing out of the ordinary, Hermione. He was probably just venting because of his summer at the Dursleys – "

"He tried to strangle me, Ron!" said Hermione, her voice cracking with emotion, standing up so Ron could look at her tear-streaked face. "He tried – "

But she broke off, sobbing hysterically into her hands. "Shh, said Ron, gathering her in his arms. "It's going to be ok. Harry will be fine…" Hermione sniffed against his shoulder, and in a few minutes, steady, heavy breathing told Ron that she had fallen asleep. Ron sighed, his eyes looking around the room and resting on the picture of the Gryffendor Quidditch team when Harry won the Quidditch Cup.

"I hope," he muttered as he too drifted off to sleep on the big red couch in the common room.

0

Ginny entered the potions classroom nervously, clutching her new books and taking an empty seat, trying to sit as far away from the Slytherins as possible. They looked at her as if she was crazy, and then began snickering to each other and whispering insults loudly. Ginny, however, stared determinedly at the front of the classroom, trying her best to ignore them.

"Are you lost, Weasel?"

Ginny turned around to face a sneering Malfoy. She smirked right back at him and replied in an innocent schoolgirl voice, "Oh yes, and I was just waiting for you to come rescue me and point me to the Transfiguration classroom."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"Get a grip, Malfoy," she said, rolling her eyes, and turned around in her seat to face the blank chalkboard again. She felt Malfoy sit down in the seat next to her but made no move to stop him, because she was sure that they would have assigned seats.

"Why are you here, Weasley?" He asked curiously.

"Settle down." said a cold voice from outside the classroom. Professor Snape strode into the cold dungeon, his black robes billowing out from behind him and his black eyes flashing.

A sudden silence fell, making the dungeons seem more eerie than ever. Snape surveyed his new class, and then said very calmly, "You are the most advanced potions class in this school. I expect that you will work hard and follow directions _exactly_ how I will write them on the board. This year, we will be doing things a little differently."

A confused class looked back at the Potions Master. Snape smirked, and continued.

"We will start out the year by learning some new fairly easy potions, just to bring back the information that you learned last year. Then, starting next week, you will be sorted into groups."

Ginny gulped. She would be paired with a Slytherin, no doubt, because she was the only Gryffendor in the classroom.

"I will sort – "

"Excuse me Professor, but what the hell is _she_ doing here?" said the pug-nosed Pansy Parkinson scornfully, saying the word she as if she were saying dung.

Snape looked at her, annoyed that his lecture had been interrupted. "Ms. Weasley is a very advanced potions student – better than some of the 7th years in here. That is why she had been moved up to this class."

Ginny felt over two dozen eyes on her, and forced herself to keep a straight face, because if she smiled, there was no doubt she would be punished for it.

"As I was saying," said Snape, sweeping his eyes across the classroom, "I will sort you into pairs according to where you are sitting."

There were many moans of disbelief, and both Draco and Ginny joined in, glaring at each other. However, there were many cries of "Yes!" This included Pansy, who was sitting next to Blaise. She eyed him suggestively, her arm snaking its was across the back of his chair, and Blaise quickly edged away from her.

"You will each be given a different assignment according to your past potions grades. Please have one member of your group come up to receive your paper, which states the name of your potion. You have to find the ingredients yourself."

More moans followed this statement, but Snape ignored them and called, "Daniel Harlan and Lena Smith,"

"Reed Hammer and Ian Fadell,"

"Tori Solgen and Frank Cerribello,"

"Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini,"

The list went on and on. Ginny waited impatiently for her name to be called while Draco drummed his fingers on the table, utterly bored.

"Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley,"

Ginny stood up slowly and walked over to Prof. Snape's desk to retrieve the paper.

"Mr. Malfoy too, if you please." Snape said.

Eyebrows raised, Draco got up elegantly and strode over to where Ginny was standing.

"Now, you two are possibly the best potions students that I have ever seen at this school in quite some time," said Snape in a low voice. "That is why I am giving you this potion. It is quite difficult, but I believe that you can handle it. If," he paused, looking at both of them, "You can work together."

Draco rolled his eyes inwardly. This was so pointless. He needed to get back to his room, he had a ton of Herbology stuff to do…stupid Sprout…what he wouldn't do to wring her neck with that stupid yellow vine – what was it called again? – Turmiculis, Turlamstus…..

"Here is your potion, Ms. Weasley," Snape said, bringing Draco back to the future. "If you need a bit of extra time, I will give it to you. I am aware that this is a hard potion, and it takes time."

Ginny nodded nervously, and they went back to their seats.

"Let me see," whispered Draco, leaning over so he could see the paper.

"Hold on," Ginny hissed, snatching it away from his view. "I haven't even seen it yet…"

She drifted off, looking at the paper. Draco snatched it from her grasp and read the single word that was written there –

Veriserum

"Brilliant," he muttered. "Bloody brilliant. This will suck up all of my free time, it will…"

"Now that you all have your potions," said Snape, eyeing them each in turn, "We will begin with a simple Sleeping Draught. Books out…." He added, and each student fumbled with the clasps of their bag to get out their book. "Turn to page 173."

After about an hours worth of hard work, Snape called for them to clean up. The majority of the classroom dashed for the sinks, clearly attempting to rid their nails of the slime and muck required for that particular potion.

"Malfoy," said Ginny amidst the chatter of the departing students. "I think we should meet in the library at a certain time each day so we can work on the potion – "

"Fine," said Draco carelessly. He slammed his books on the table and stretched, his sleeves falling down loosely.

"Don't you even care about this project?" said Ginny, looking taken aback and slightly angry, her amber eyes flashing.

"No," said Draco.

"Fine! Your loss, _Malfoy_, she said, spitting out his surname as if it were poison, and stormed angrily, oblivious to the steel gray eyes boring a hole in the back of her head.

0

"Hey Ginny! Over here!"

Ginny turned to see Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood waving her over. She grinned at them and headed over towards them to take the empty seat at the Gryffendor table between the two.

"What's up, guys?" Ginny asked, smiling at her two best friends. "I really missed you."

Luna and Colin returned her grin. "We missed you too, Gin-gin," said Luna, hugging her around the middle from her seat next her.

"Yeah," Colin agreed thickly through a mouth of meatloaf. Ginny laughed and shouted, "Gross!" as she and Luna were sprayed with bits of his food.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed, fingering Luna's dirty blond hair. "You cut your hair!"

"Do you like it?" said Luna anxiously.

"I love it!" said Ginny, smiling at her reassuringly.

Luna had cut her previously long blond hair to a short, cute cut just below her chin that was stick straight and fanned out behind her. Her bright blue eyes held a mischievous sparkle in them, and you never knew quite what she was thinking. She had gotten taller during the break, and stood at about 5" 6'. Other than that, however, she hadn't really changed that much since she had come to Hogwarts 6 years before. Colin, however, had. His golden blond hair fell into his dark blue eyes in a manner Ginny had heard two 5th year Hufflepuffs call "adorable". He had a bright, wide smile, and often stared into space in the middle of a conversation.

Just like he was doing now.

"Colin?" said Ginny, waving a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Colin,  
Luna joined in, laughing a bit. Colin made a gurgling noise and pointed at the direction he was staring at.

A beautiful brunette was striding towards the Ravenclaw table, her head held high and her perfect nose in the air. Her green eyes matched perfectly with the green tank top she was wearing underneath her robes, and a white cargo bag was swinging at her side. She was surrounded by a group of girls that looked as if they were trying to be her. Some girls even had the same outfit on.

"Her?" said Ginny disbelievingly as Melanie sat down next to an eager looking boy who immediately leaned over to talk to her. "Sure, she's pretty, Colin, but she's really mean. Plus, she has the IQ of a lump of coal."

But Colin didn't seem to be listening. His eyes were fixed on Melanie's face, and, Ginny noted, he was drooling all over his eggs.

Colin, however, didn't appear to be the only boy watching Melanie's face. About half of the Ravenclaws were imitating Colin's reaction to her arrival.

"Never mind him," said Luna, a slight smirk on her face. "How was your summer?"

"Boring," Ginny groaned, rolling her eyes. "Even when Harry was here. The only thing we did that was remotely exciting was playing Quidditch, but then Fred and George blew up the Quaffle in one of their experiments, so then we didn't even have Quidditch to entertain us."

Luna sniggered, and Ginny tried to frown at her, but her giggles were overpowering, and she finally settled for a –

"Tickle fight!" Ginny yelled, and at once the two girls began trying as hard as they could to make each other give up.

"All right, all right!" wheezed Luna, trying to catch her breath. "I surrender! You win!"

Ginny smiled in triumph, and she helped Luna get up from where she had fallen in her seat. Turning back to her meal, a grin still on her face, her eyes fell across ones of another at the Slytherin table. Stormy gray eyes burned into her own, and Ginny felt a strange jolt of electricity race up her spine. Unconsciously, she touched her lips.

"Ginny?"

Luna was staring at her strangely. "Don't go all Colin on me," she laughed. Ginny laughed back, but she didn't feel like laughing somehow. "Maybe we should tie him up and lock him in a closet," she suggested impishly.

This seemed to pull Colin out of his reverie. "Hey, you guys," he said, laughing along with them. "That's not very nice!"

"Who cares?" said Ginny, feeling some of their good humor leak back into her. When they had finished breakfast, she could hardly remember what had happened.

0

A:N:Erin writing - Well – I finally finished it! Sorry about the wait, guys – I have just been so busy! I had 7 projects to finish, and I had to practice for County Orchestra (I play the cello). This chapter is mostly D/G, but Laur will be adding more angst soon. (hopefully) There is not much of her writing in this chapter, however, because she is sick. Feel better, Laur!

Thanks to all of my kind reviewers!

**Akalei** – Thanks for the reminder! I realized that, but I couldn't think of a way around it, to continue the plot I was hoping for. I have this whole story planned out (basically) you see. I am glad that you are open-minded about my story!

**Angel718** – Thanks for the review – your story is really good as well! And yes, I realize that the chapter names are in French. I love that language, and thought it made this story sound more romantic.

**Zuvalupa** – Thanks, and sorry about the wait!

**Leeta1 **– Sorry for the confusion! This story is a Ginny/Draco, but also a bit of Harry going insane. He has visions…oh, I gave away too much!

**Dracademented** – Thanks – I love the twins as well! I'll be sure to mention them more in the future.

**NeoAddictee** – Hey Rachel! I love the beginning of your story! Keep it up! And about the chapter titles…email me if you _really_ want to know. I think its sort of neat that you don't know what happens in each chapter, so everything is a surprise. And thanks for the nice comments! Sorry again about the wait!


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer**: I have decided to put a disclaimer in here. I do not own anything, although it would be nice to own Draco….mmm…

"Hogsmeade trip next weekend," said Colin, peering over the many heads at a sheet of paper on the wall outside Transfiguration class. "What do you reckon?"

"Absolutely," said Luna. "I need to replace my copy of _A Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6_. Uwilla got hold of it last night and completely devoured it." Uwilla was Luna's gift from her parents on her previous birthday. She was an adorable light brown kneazle, but always was getting into Luna's belongings and shredding them.

Ginny grimaced. Professor McGonagall wouldn't be very happy about that.

"What about you, Ginny?" said Luna as they walked to Herbology.

"Sure," said Ginny, smiling. "I love Hogsmeade."

As they walked through the door to Greenhouse three, they saw that the class had started already without them.

"Hurry up," said Professor Sprout, ushering them to three empty seats near the front of the class. "We are doing Pyspinkes today."

Ginny guessed that the Pyspinkes were the purple creatures in the brown pots on their table. They had furry, violet leaves that twitched occasionally, and if you looked hard enough, you could see little beetle black eyes in the stem that blinked frequently.

"Pyspinkes?" said Colin in confusion.

"Yes, Creevey, Pyspinkes. Their tears are an excellent remedy for muscle aches. Madame Pomfrey was nearly _in_ tears when she found out that she had none left, so you will be making some today."

"But how will we make them cry?" said a loud voice from the back.

"Onions," said Professor Sprout, holding up several bags of which a severe odor was coming from. Many of the students began to cough, and everyone's eyes were watery. "Make a group of three. Someone from each group come up to me and retrieve your onions and knives."

"I'll get it," said Ginny, getting up from her seat and making her way over to Sprout.

"Watch out," snarled a beefy Ravenclaw as she tripped over a stray root and bumped into him.

"_Sorry_," said Ginny in an equally cruel voice as she got up and took a bag of onions and three knives, taking them back to her table.

Soon the air was thick with tears and cries. Ginny and Luna were crying silently, and Colin, no matter how he tried to hide it, was doing the same. They were all glad when Professor Sprout told them to bring up their bottled tears and clean up.

"Boy," said Colin as they trudged unhappily back to the castle, "That must have been my least favorite Herbology class ever."

"I agree," said Luna, looking towards the sky. "We'd better hurry, though. It looks as if it might rain."

Sure enough, as soon as they got into the castle, fat raindrops began to fall, and the trees swayed with heavy winds.

"Come on," said Luna. "Lets go, or we'll be late for Transfiguration!"

"Will you be ok without your book?" Ginny said anxiously.

"Oh, shit. I forgot." Luna looked pleadingly at Ginny. "Could I share yours?"

Ginny sighed, but smiled at her and said, "If we want to share we'll have to get two seats next to each other. Let's hurry!" With that, they ran down the corridor to Transfiguration, clutching their bags to their chests to keep the books inside from falling out.

"You're late," said Professor McGonagall sternly as the three trooped silently into the classroom. "Take your seats. As I said before…"

Ginny toned out of McGonagall's words and instead daydreamed……..

0

The Harry in his head had died.

Harry Potter- the graceless hero with a bit of a temper, but still kind and caring and a good friend could not be found.

That Harry was gone. In his place stood a half-mad, shivering monster.

Ron sat at the lunch table, arms crossed and glaring angrily at Harry Potter. He was sitting by himself, rocking back and forth and mumbling crazily. One of his eyeglass lenses was cracked, and his eyes were wide-open all the time. What once could be described as "slightly mussed hair" was now a mat of dirty fuzz.

He was quite a sight, and Hermione was worried. While Ron was just angry, she felt terrible for Harry, no matter that he had tried to strangle her.

She had thought of Dumbledore straight away when Harry began acting strangly, but Dumbledore was… away. He had been for about a month now. Hermione was worried about the headmaster as well, naturally, but also because not even Professor McGonagall knew where he was. All of the members of the Order were frantically searching… minus Sirius, of course.

Hermione thought that Sirius' death was the main reason for Harry's madness… but it wasn't. There were two important factors. What she didn't realize was that about a month or two after Sirius' death was when she and Ron got together. This was very important, because what her discerning eyes failed to recognize was that Harry loved her.

0

"Oi! Ginny!"

Ginny looked up from her book, _Quidditch through the Ages,_ (which was torn and tattered because of all the times she had read it) and saw Luna standing in the doorway into the girls dormitories.

"Want to play wizard's chess?" said Luna. From below she could hear shouts and yells of frustration. "We're doing a tornament."

"I don't know…" said Ginny uncertaintly. She was always uncomfortable about these sort of situations.

"Aw, come on," Luna pleaded. "You'll kick their butts!"

At this comment Ginny's face split into a wide grin, and she followed Luna downstairs to the common room to – as Luna had put it – kick some butt.

"Impossible!" roared Dean Thomas. "I had a well-thought out plan and everything!"

"Maybe you should have thought on it a little longer," said Ginny smugly, watching Dean's face contort with rage.

"Come on, Dean," said Seamus, dragging him away from Ginny (with difficulty). "Let's go play exploding snap…"

Cheers could be heard from all corners of the common room. That was the 9th game in a row Ginny had won that night, and she was a lot more confident now than she was earlier in the evening.

"Any other takers?" said Ginny, looking around. When she saw no one come up to the plate, she smiled and said, "I think I'll go in for the night."

Boos were heard from all around Ginny, but she ignored them and walked up the marble staircase and got into her pajamas, a white tank top and matching shorts with a frog on them. She then settled herself into bed to finish her book, feeling absolutely and utterly content.

A:N:Since the last chappie took so long, I tried to update this one ASAP, but I have about 5 other stories that I am working on for another account. Plus, Laur is sick again, so it took a bit for her to get that Harry bit written up for me. REVIEW PLEASE! Even if you hated it – I don't care, and always look at your stories. If you need a beta, Laur and I will be willing to help as well. Take care, my lovely readers!

E


	7. Le Harry POtter and Le Crappy Ending!

The Harry in his head had died.

Harry Potter- graceless hero, a bit of a temper, but still kind and caring and a good friend.

That Harry was gone. In his place, stood a half-mad shivering brute.

Ron sat at the lunch table, arms crossed and glaring angrily at Harry Potter. He was sitting by himself, rocking back and forth and mumbling crazily. One of his eyeglass lenses was cracked, and his eyes were wide-open all the time. What once could be described as "slightly mussed hair" was now a mat of dirty fuzz.

He was quite a sight, and Hermione was worried. While Ron was just angry, she felt terrible for Harry, no matter that he had tried to strangle her.

Hogwarts was going to pieces. Dumbledore was… away. For a month now. Hermione was worried about the headmaster as well, because not even professor McGonagall knew where he was. All of the members of the Order were frantically searching… minus Sirius, of course.

Hermione thought that Sirius' death was the main contributing factor in Harry's madness… but it wasn't. There were two. What she didn't realize was that about a month or two after Sirius' death was when she and Ron got together. This was very important, because what her discerning eyes failed to recognize was that Harry loved her.

(This is where you gasp, faint, and then keep reading)

Harry paced the floor sullenly, chittering in a grumbly voice to himself. He knew what he had to do to end his suffering, and he was well prepared.

A dark shadow fell across the ray of moonlight, and Harry's eyes slowly lifted up. He stopped chattering and took a step into the darkness of shadow.

"Is he inside? IS HE INSIDE, YOU FOOL?" A familiar snaky voice slithered in from outside.

Harry heard someone nodding.

"Alright. That's all I needed to know." Voldie sounded upset. No doubt in another huff.

Voldemort stepped in through the open window and dusted off his shoulders. He then proceeded to "Lean Back," and gave a grand finale by heartily performing the macarana.

Harry clapped and whistled, but his heart wasn't in it. He just wanted to get it over with.

"Hellooo Harry! 'Arry Potta, as the Americans who like to make fun of our British accents call you."

"Ah! Hello Voldie Poo." Harry kissed him on the cheek, but a piece of Voldemort's flesh ripped away from his skull as Harry tried to pull away. Voldie almost didn't notice, but Wormtail didn't want to see Harry suffocate.

"So, are you ready?"

"I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!" Harry squealed, possessed by everyone's favorite Spongebob Squarepants for a few moments. He was about to continue, but Voldemort slapped him before he could open his mouth.

"Are you prepared to go through with what we proposed earlier?" Old Voldie tried a different approach.

"Yes, master. I am prepared."

"You kill me." He went into an uncontrollable laughing spasm, and Wormy rolled his eyes.

"I said… I'M PREPARED!"

"Ok, ok, don't get touchy. We'll just fall to the ground and die and everything will be alllll better. Wormy, you know how to get in touch with the new villain, right?"

"I've got it allllll covered." His rat-like mouth split into a wide grin, and his thumb stuck out of his fist in a thumbs up manner.

"Okey doke. 3, 2, (make sure you firmly hold my buttocks, Harry.) 1!" With that, Harry Potter and Tom Marvelo Riddle jumped off of the top of the really high skyscraper and fell to their deaths.

Peter saw that his work was done and flew away on an outlawed invisible magic carpet to find his good friend, El Papio the scary Mexican slightly bent magical coat rack.


End file.
